4 Minutes
by Nakimochiku
Summary: The sight would be erotic, if it wasn't Matthew. America x Canada, oneshot, enjoy.


4 Minutes

The music thudded in Alfred's ears as soon as he stepped over the threshold, bodies packed tight against each other, all writhing mindlessly on the dance floor. He wasn't normally one for clubs, but sometimes the call of night life was just too much to resist.

He watched everyone from his spot at the bar. Most were normal, sweaty dark haired people, all the same in some way, all cut from the same cloth. And like a beacon of light, he saw him. He didn't just see him. His eyes were glued to the thin swaying figure of the blond at the center of the dance floor. His body could have been molten lava, it moved so hotly and fluidly, hips twisting and arms above his head, sliding down his sides.

Alfred watched the bare back and naughtily revealed thighs, leather clad backside moving torturously slowly, dipping and come back up. A perfect little tease, seeming to smile and gladly accept the invitation of anyone who asked to dance. Just pure sex and feline grace.

The sinewy body stepped around the current dance partner, each step precise and measured, hips swinging seductively. And he was nearly lulled into the movement of it, before he saw the dancer's face.

Matthew.

Not possible. What would Matthew, shy Matthew, be doing in a club, dancing like a high classed whore, flirting with anyone who passed by? That wasn't the Matthew he knew at all. But when he looked, there was no doubt. It was his Matthew.

Suddenly, his dancing wasn't erotic at all. Just vexing. And the feeling made him sick to his stomach. He couldn't stand the thought of Matthew dirtying his hands on anyone else. He couldn't stand the thought of Matthew smiling at anyone else. How dare those bastards use his Matthew as their little toy?!

He was relieved when Matthew broke away from the crowd to move to the bar. The sight of him panting, the light sheen of sweat over the column of his throat, a drop making a path down his spine that Alfred wished to follow with his tongue, until it disappeared under the waistband of skin tight pants.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Matthew turned, blinking innocently, before sending the random pervert a smile. Alfred scowled, jealousy burning in his gut. Matthew never smiled at him like that before. The Canadian was pressed against the bar as the guy moved in closer, too close. Hissing in frustration when he realized Matthew wasn't gonna push the idiot away (in some part of his mind, he hoped it was because Matthew was too polite and shy to do that.) He surged forward, grabbing Matthew's hand.

"A-Alfred!" Matthew gasped breathlessly, having been pulled from underneath the man only to be trapped between Alfred's solid body and a stool. He flushed, looking down shyly to where Alfred still held his hand, his thumb running slow circles over the back of it.

"Mattie." Alfred whispered huskily, breath hot against his ear. He enjoyed the barely restrained shudder he got, nearly floored as Matthew's turned dewy violet-blue eyes on him.

"What are you doing here?" He mumbled. Alfred found it adorable that the sexy persona from before had been dropped so easily, Matthew docile and sweet in his arms. Like he should be. Not in anyone else's. Just his alone.

"I could say the same about you. I come in and the first thing I see is you grinding like you've been doing it all your life." He left out the vehement 'without me', already feeling irritable. Matthew blushed burying his head in his chest and taking a few deep breaths to steady himself. He mumbled something softly against the cotton of his shirt, taking in the familiar scent. "What?" Alfred asked, looking down as the shining blonde waves.

Matthew looked up, fingers fisting in Alfred's shirt. "You weren't supposed to _know_." He whispered urgently. "I was supposed to come, and it'd be my little secret. And I could feel sexy and–!" Somewhere inside, Alfred's self restraint dried up and threw itself from a three storey building. He gripped Matthew's hand tightly, dragging him back out onto the dance floor. The Canadian sputtered wordlessly as Alfred's hands found his hips.

Alfred swayed against Matthew, forcing his body to move with him until Matthew was doing it on his own. His hands slid along the thin black fabric covering Matthew's chest, muscles hard beneath his fingers. Matthew sighed, his arms reaching up and back, fingers raking through his hair. Alfred pressed his lips against the pale curve of Matthew's neck, drinking in the quiet moan.

"You're mine." He growled viciously. "All of this body is mine. You're not allowed to be with anyone else, or flirt with anyone else. You're mine." Matthew let out a quiet whimper, and they continued to grind, swaying to the music. Matthew turned to face the American, pressing their chests together. His breath was coming in quick pants, hands roaming freely over Alfred's body, lacking his usual inhibitions.

Alfred dug a hand in his hair, the other gripping his hip, and he pulled him forward for a kiss Matthew gladly accepted, groaning at the sweet tastes of Matthew's mouth and the pina colada he'd had at the bar.

"Why were you here, anyway?" Alfred asked, staring into Matthew's eyes. Matthew looked away, continuing to dance, playing Alfred's body like a finely tuned piano. Really, it should have been illegal for someone so sexy to wear pants that tight.

"I just wanted to feel sexy. Loved. Needed." He dipped low, dragging his nails down Alfred's front as he went. For a second, the seductive monster he'd seen before peeked through, Matthew's tongue nearly trailing along the front of his crotch as he came back up, violet blue orbs glowing with mischief. Little tease, he thought viciously, horribly turned on by the sight.

Unable to resist, they kissed again, lust and unspoken feelings burning between them.

"Mind if I cut it?" Alfred looked around at a hopeful pervert, eyeing Matthew's backside greedily. He grinned, grasping the supple flesh encased in tight fabric, Matthew letting out a high pitched yelp. The guy didn't seem to catch the hint. When he came closer, Alfred punched him in the nose. He wouldn't have been surprised if he'd broken it.

Matthew shook his head at him in exasperation.

"Let's go back to my place. You can put those dancing skills to use." he wrapped his arms around Matthew's thin waist and smiled flirtatiously at him. "And I'll make you feel as needed and as sexy as you want."

Owari


End file.
